Playing House
by lemmonpie
Summary: Sure, they knew that there were no wedding bells, babies or summers at the beach in their future, but they could always pretend and they could always play house.Fluff. Ghost Violate. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any AHS plot lines or characters but I do have a compulsive need to give Violet and Tate a happy ending….**

…..

It had been eight-teen years since the Harmon Family tragedy and, while the House had different occupants during that time, it was empty at the moment. Well, empty of all living forms but still belonging to the true owners, the spirits that existed in it and perpetually stayed there.

The last family had left about three months ago. They were a nice retired couple in their sixties but they had missed their children and grandbabies too much so they only stayed in the house for about five months. They had taken most of their belongings with them, except for the little things the spirits had claimed as their own.

The children's old toys were the first to go missing. The baby clothes and toys were given to Jeffrey, the bright colored and simple shaped toys were for Beau and all the dolls, play sets and girly stuff belonged to Lorraine's girls, Angie and Margaret.

Violet had taken a few of the lady's old dresses from the 60's, some fit her like a glove and some had to be taken in an inch or two to fit her small frame but Moira was more than happy to help her. Even Tate had taken a few books and old, oversized sweaters too; he had also found a thin, white gold ring with a small rounded diamond on it. He had pocked it and saved it do give it to Violet on her birthday.

They were together again for almost three years now and they were as happy and as in love as when they had met. Sure, the road back to each other had been convoluted but their happily ever after was worth it. Even her parents were alright with them being back together, they both believed Violet deserved her happy ending and if it was with Tate then so be it.

Both Margaret and Angie were playing at the basement when they came across a box they had never seen before. Opening it, they started to pull out several bit and pieces that formed an old kitchen play set. The plastic parts worked together to create mid-eighties modern looking kitchen complete with a fridge, oven, sink and all the accessories they could possibly want.

There was one problem tough, the parts needed to be put together in order for the set to be complete and the girls to be able to play with it.

They searched the house for Travis, he always loved to play with them, but he was nowhere to be seen, probably off fucking Hayden in one of the spare rooms. The asked Chad but he gently smiled and told them that manual work wasn't his thing and that if he saw Pat he'll let them know. They were running out of hope when they spotted Tate in the back yard, picking up some flowers for Violet.

"Hi Tate." Angie grined and tugged at his pants.

"Hey girls," he smiled, "what have you been up to?"

"We found a toy kitchen in the basement but we need help putting it together." Margaret grinned with anticipation.

"Did you ask Travis?" Tate asked. He knew that Travis had a soft spot for them.

"We couldn't find him." Angela frowned.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" He offered.

"YES!" They both cheered in excitement. Each of them took one of Tate's hands and led him to the basement where all the kitchen parts were.

He studied them carefully and went to look for a screwdriver to ensemble the set. When he came back, he sat on the ground and enlisted their help, Margaret's chore was to hand in the parts while Angie's task was to collect and give him the screws and then tighten them once the set was done.

Tate thought the thing could be put together in under a half an hour but the girls were having fun so he delayed the process as much as he could.

About forty-five minutes later the toy kitchen was halfway done and Tate continued working completely unaware that he had an audience. Violet had gone looking for him and had found him in the basement helping the girls.

A soft, slow smile overpowered her face when she saw him sitting cross-legged on the floor screw driving a plastic oven together with Margaret on his side and Angie on his lap. Warmness swelled through her body beginning at her chest and going to every fingertip.

She knew they loved each other madly (no pun intended) but for the very first time she thought that if they were a real, living and breathing couple she would have married him in a heartbeat and considering how old they would be if they were alive, she would have love to have a baby with him.

Violet knew such things weren't in the cards for them but it was nice to look at the scene from a far and replace those two burned up and scorching girls with their daughters, two little girls with her caramel hair, his black eyes and his dimpled smile.

She sat at the top of the stairs and just observed the picture, smiling all along as Tate finished the kitchen play set. When he was done both the girls kissed his cheeks and went straight to playing, making an imaginary dinner party for all their stuffed animals and dolls.

He turned to go upstairs and saw Violet sitting there, he smirked sheepishly at her.

"How long have you been there?" He asked and took her hand.

"Since the oven was done." She said as they went to the living room; the last owners had left a big, comfy green sofa there.

"That was like an hour and a half ago." He smiled, sitting down on the couch and pulling Violet into his lap.

"I know," she said as she played with his hair, "it was cute and the girls were having so much fun." She got serious and looked at Tate's eyes, "I know we can't have a regular future or anything like that for that matter but I want you to know that if we could, I'd marry you without a second thought and I would have loved to have kids with you."

Tate smiled up at her, instead of freaking out as she thought he might do. "I'd love that too, Vi." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her long and deep, snaking his arms around her waist as she straddled his lap and lightly pulled on his hair. "We might not be able to have kids, love, but we sure as hell can try." He smirked and kissed her again as she giggled.

After a while, they both heard somebody clear their throat. The eternal teenage couple separated to look at Ben standing in the door way with Jeff in his arms.

"Hey, guys." He smiled, "Listen, can you baby-sit for a while? Vivien and I have some stuff to take care of." He said with his most respectable voice even though they both knew he just wanted them to check on the baby while he banged his wife.

"Sure, dad, give him here." Violet said, taking her baby brother and sitting between Tate's legs, resting her back on his chest.

They both took care of the baby boy and played with him for the rest of the day, making faces at him and dangling brilliant toys in his face until the fragile little thing fell asleep in Tate's strong arms. It was quite the sight to see.

Sure, they knew that there were no wedding bells, babies or summers at the beach in their future, but they could always pretend and they could always play house.

….

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
